There are numerous industrial and commercial applications which require hoses or cables to be suspended from a support structure. At the present time a "sling" is used to suspend the hose or cable. The "sling" consists of a strap formed in a loop which extends transversely such that hose or cable rests on the strap. The force exerted by its own weight sometimes causes the hose or cable to become crimped over the strap. The stress exerted upon the material from such crimping ultimately leads to a failure of the cable or hose.